Sludge Wrestling
by seukokima
Summary: A one shot depicting what I imagine to be a stressful afternoon at the NEST base with the new arrival of the twins and other Autobots.


___Author's Note: PLEASE READ - I am aware that this is very short but ever since I saw Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen I wondered what life at the NEST base must be like with the twins there. That is the very reason I wrote this one shot. I wanted to give my own portrayal of Skids and Mudflap acting like lugnuts around the other Autobotsand soldiers. I hope you enjoy this and please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated._

_**Disclaimer**: The Transformers franchise, merchandise and any other creations from such are merely present here for enjoyment purposes. I am in no way affiliated with the respective companies and a profit is not being made. The original concepts/characters that are depicted here are entirely my own._

* * *

The gargantuan, steel entrance curled up towards the ceiling at the single push of fiery red button on one of many control panels; all eyes were on the opening as ten humongous robots caroused through the opening like they'd done it many times before. In fact they had, but even so it didn't keep people from staring in awe with their mouths partially agape. Disbelief was familiar to thought here.

_"…man, get your punk aft off of me…"_

Skids and Mudflap barricaded across the slick tile, clearly in some sort of boisterous scuffle with one another over something that was undoubtedly foolish to argue over.

Lennoxrolled his eyes and hung his head down, bringing it up again with a brisk shake. He sighed and ran his finger across the keyboard, smiling weakly at his wife on the screen. "Look, babe, I'm gonna have to get back to you. The guys just--"

_"...knock it off before I blast both of your afts so hard you won't be able to transform for weeks!..."_

_"...hey, bro! Lookie here - 'Hide thinks he's a tough glitch!..."_

The major massaged the temples on the side of his head, trying to find the patience to ignore the childish robots and continue his conversation with his wife without whining about it her. She certainly didn't deserve it but he was getting close to his boiling point. One man could only take so much of human children let alone robot brats.

A ounce of stress dissipated when he saw his daughter's pigtails bob across the bottom of the screen, her loud foot steps clamoring towards the back of the house where he remembered the back door was. He sighed, "She's getting pretty big."

Sarah smiled, "She's going to big and strong like her father, just watch. But, don't you have something to take care of?"

_"...pfft! Old bag of rust couldn't catch us even if he wanted to...heh..."_

"Like what?" He said with mock ignorance coloring his tone. He knew he had to handle the guys sooner or later - preferably later but they couldn't really be ignored much longer. They were tracking mud all over the place... Who knew sending them after a Decepticon near a farming location would prove to be so... messy? Yeah, it was close to farms and he'd worried about it from the start but Optimus promised he'd keep them in line.

Apparently it was a more difficult task than the Big Man had presumed. These guys got into _everything_.

Lennox frowned as giant feet ran across the tiling of the base, creating tremors that would usually be associated with earthquakes. "You'd think I'd be used to their crap by now but," He scratched the back of his head, heavily exhaling. "They've got something new to bitch at each other about every day. I really wish I could talk more, Sarah, but they've--"

A loud '_thwack_' interrupted his honest justification when Ironhide slammed the twins together and threw them across the room, receiving a screeching yelp from each of them as they hit the wall.

_"…yo, what the slag was that for, man?…"_

Epps stepped down from his perch on the corner staircase and shook his head, chuckling.

_"…that's what I'm saying, man. You got no right…"_

_"...we wuz just playin' 'round!..."_

There was a pause in their conversation as his wife covered her mouth to hide her giggling and Lennox put his head into his hands, peering through his fingers at her. Her smile grew wider as he crossed his eyes in mock agony when he gazed to the side, seeing Ratchet pick a twig out of Ironhide's armor and the weapons specialist slapped him away, his optics blazing with an unspoken threat. "…nugh."

Returning his utmost attention to his wife, Lennox groaned and levitated his index finger above the END button on the keyboard. "Honey, I've gotta--" Another '_thwack_' resonated through the room as Mudflap collided with an unsuspecting Jolt, infuriating the already agitated and equally _filthy robot._

_"…h-hey…what's with that look in your optics? We ain't mean no harm…"_

Sludge flew across the room as Jolt whirled around and bopped the mud-covered twin over the head with his large fist. The air-born matter of filth landed everywhere – including on several of the control panels and screens where Lennox sat. They sparked as the substance seeped in the cracks.

The connection with his wife was lost and the Major slammed his fists on the desk.

Immediate attention from all that were present in the large room was given to the ill-tempered command and most stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the flustered, and now soiled, Lennox. The rowdy twins had ceased their bickering and Jolt had halted his pursuit of Mudflap.

The silence that filled the room was exceedingly awkward, causing several of the older Autobots to glance at each other with equal feelings of embarrassment towards the younger beings present on their faceplates.

Optimus, who had been giving a status report to one of the soldiers finally turned around and shook his head at the situation, something of a shread of embarrassment floating in his twisted expression. His luminous blue optics blazed with an unspoken reproof at the twins, and to Jolt's surprise, a disapproving glance in his direction as well. He'd always preformed to top standards from the day he arrived...

The blue robot made a small clicking noise and backed away, transforming into his vehicle counterpart as he stalked off towards Hanger 3 while the twins remained frozen under their commander's heavy gaze. Their fingers twiddled awkwardly as they uttered nonsense to one another as they tried to form an apology but the red and blue robot merely waved them off towards their post, "Stand down and be prepared for immediate censure."

Reluctantly, both of the twins bumbled after one another and followed suit with Jolt as he parked himself in line with Arcee.

A gentle sigh rumbled through Optimus' chest as he returned his attention to the flustered Lennox.

"Hey, uh...Will?" Epps deadpanned, cautiously stepping forward. "You alright man?"

Lennox snapped his agape mouth shut and whipped himself out of his chair, knocking it backwards and off the elevated platform as he turned to face the Autobot medic. He was in too much of a sudden rage to care that he'd shot unintentional daggers at the giant. "Get this fixed. _Now_."

* * *

_Once again, this was really just a small drabble. I might do more one shots as well as start a full length fanfiction if the reviews are good and if I can find the time to come up with something pretty original. Let me know what you think, and thanks for having the patience to read to the end._


End file.
